gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zanthar
|image = S2e18 Xanthar.png |first = Weirdmageddon Part 1 |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (no lines) |voice = |inspiration = |# = |case = |species = Demon |abilities = Flight , strength |weaknesses = |environment = Gravity Falls, Oregon |diet = |alias = The Being Whose Name Must Never Be Said |alliance = |goal = To party and "get weird" to escape Gravity Falls and wreak havoc along with his friends |home = Unknown dimension (former) Fearamid |family = |friends = |enemies = |likes = Partying "Spin the Person" |dislikes = |weapons = |fate = Sucked back into the nightmare realm |quote = }} , also known as The Being Whose Name Must Never Be Said, is an interdimensional criminal from an unknown dimension who appears during the events of Weirdmageddon. History Background Eons before the events of the series, Zanthar indulged in criminal activities before being called to join Bill Cipher, along with 8 Ball, Amorphous Shape, Hectorgon, Keyhole, Kryptos, Paci-Fire, Pyronica, Creature with 88 different faces, and Teeth. Season 2 In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," during the cold open, Bill introduces Zanthar with the rest of his friends to the residents of Gravity Falls. Afterwards, on Main Street, Zanthar and the other demons watch Bill turn Ford into a golden statue and taunt Dipper before burning the journals. Later in the episode, Zanthar is seen playing "Spin the Person" and enjoying the "V.I.P." party Bill is having at the Fearamid until Time Baby and the Time Police crash the party. To the beings' delight, Bill vaporizes Time Baby and his squadron. The party then continues as Zanthar and the other demons rejoice over Time Baby's presumed death. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," Zanthar and the rest of Bill's minions attempt to leave Gravity Falls and spread their chaos across the world, but are stopped by an invisible barrier. They are later subjected to Bill's rage over their inability to leave. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls", Zanthar participated in the fight against the Shacktron, during which it rammed the gigantic robot, only for the robot to toss it into the mountains, leaving behind only its party hat. It was sucked back into the Nightmare Realm along with its fellow comrades following Bill's defeat. Appearance Zanthar's body is shaped similar to a loaf of bread with four gorilla-like legs. It has dark grey-purple skin with some darker spots and no head. In its place is a light grey-purple patch with some dark grey-purple spots, resembling a loaf of sliced bread. It has small trees and patches of grass or moss growing out of its back, shoulders and other areas, and it wears a party hat. Sightings Trivia *In concepts, Zanthar was going to look similar to an island, having things such as a house and a river on it's back.Xanthar's concept art Its features are vaguely reminescent of the Island Head Beast, a gigantic, monstrous, disembodied head covered with trees. de:Xanthar ru:Зантар it:Xanthar es:Xanthar bg:Зантар ro:Zanthar nl:Zanthar Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Weirdmageddon